monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Taurus
Taurus was a Chevrolet monster truck owned by Jack Willman and driven by drivers like Eldon DePew and his son Jack Willman Jr. Taurus 1 was rebuilt after a transporting incident, and later sold to Don Frankish in Canada. Taurus 2 was sold while touring in Australia and run as Taurus USA. Taurus 3 was sold to Dave Turpen, it would be sold to Tim Mente and then restored by Mike Vaters. Paul Shafer would drive Taurus for a few shows before buying it and turning it into Monster Patrol. Paul would buy another and Tom Meents ran that chassis. History * 1984 - Taurus arose after Bear Foot as a collaborative project by Fred Shafer and Jack Willman. * 1986 - Taurus crushed a bus for the first time in an official monster truck show. * 1987 - The first Taurus is destroyed in a trailer accident. * 1989 - Taurus 3, the first tube chassis truck is built and becomes one of the most winning trucks of the 1990s. Around the same time, it begins appearing in Honey Comb cereal ads with the character Monster Mac driving. * 1998 - Taurus competes in its final season with Jack Willman as owner. Taurus 2 was sold to Australia and was renamed Taurus USA * 2001 - Taurus 3 is sold to Dave Turpen and runs until 2002 under the Taurus name. * Unknown Date - The truck becomes American Dream. * 2006 - Taurus 3 is sold to Tim Mente and becomes the first Storm Damage. * 2011 - Taurus 3 is converted again into the first Hurricane Force. * 2012 - The chassis is retired as Hurricane Force received a new one. * 2017 - The Taurus 3 chassis is put up for sale. Mike Vaters buys it and restores it, using the honeycomb design. It is currently at the Monster Truck Hall of Fame. * 2018 - The truck appears with a restored version owned by Vaters Motorsports at the Monster Jam World Finals 19, the truck returns to competition for a limited time on the Higher Education chassis beginning in April. In late 2018 it became Higher Education's alter-ego. * 2019- The Vaters version competes in select events, including the MetLife Stadium Monster Jam. Jack Willman is creating a dvd that will be sold at the International Monster Truck Hall Of Fame in November 2019. Gallery File:23319314_1615790365155092_7323370703645167340_n.jpg|Restored Taurus 3 at it's unveiling circa 2017 Taurus2.jpg|Taurus circa 1993-1995 12079418 897447343637359 2023581557817006920 n.jpg Taurs213a.gif Unnamed-14 copy 3.jpg Unnamed-1 copy 2.jpg Taurus2.png|Taurus 2 559591 390071004348224 206707216017938 1287878 1328494445 n1 (1).jpg Taurus3.png|Taurus 3 Taurus4.png|Taurus 3 circa 1996-1998 Final version under the Willman family TaurusHoney.png|Taurus 3 with the Honeycomb sponsorship TurpinTaurus.png|Taurus with David Turpin. Taurs216a.jpg 12688110 950369318345161 7263547194124950793 n.jpg|Taurus 2 racing against Taurus 3 14a8.jpg|Taurus 2003 under Nitro Promotions IMG 1845.JPG|Taurus under Bennett Clark and on Clydesdale Taurus.jpg|Original Taurus Unnamed copy 3.jpg 29512728 2075076115842993 3645364555904741131 n.jpg IMG 2019.PNG|Taurus' character on Monster Wars 1993 OM-Taurus (2).jpg|Taurus Matchbox Monster Wars toy 30657296_1720208238043374_1762858524800450560_n.jpg Screenshot_2018-06-18-16-18-18.png Screenshot_20190402-171023.jpg Category:Retired Trucks Category:Trucks Category:Turpen Motorsports Category:Nitro Promotions Category:Bennett Clark Racing Category:Revived Trucks Category:Taurus Category:Front Engine trucks